vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Travelers
The Travellers are a mysterious millenium-old group of witches who practise Traveller Magic have presumably been transmitting the knowledge of their spells from one generation to another since their emergence around the time of the Roman Empire, in modern Europe. Silas and Qetsiyah were said to be the most powerful members during their time. However, Silas became immortal, rendering him unable to practice magic, and Qetsiyah was later killed by the group for reasons that have yet to be explained. They also kept Amara's body hidden for thousands of years until Qetsiyah came back from The Other Side and located it with her magic. Very little is known about the structure of the group, but membership seems to be earned by birthright and people are still considered members even when they lose the ability to use their magical powers, for example, as a result of becoming a vampire. True to their name, Travellers adopt a nomadic lifestyle; they are constantly on themove. For this reason, it is possible for outside factions to hire their services at the right price. For some unknown reason, they want to kill Katerina Petrova. History Little is known about the history of the Travellers. They are an old group, having been around for at least two thousand years; Silas and Qetsiyah were both members in ancient Greece. Qetsiyah has described them as gifted people, no doubt referring to their magical abilities. According to Nadia, the Travellers, living up to their name, are constantly travelling around, and as such do not possess many things At some point, the Travellers killed Qetsiyah and took possession of the dessicated corpse of Amara. They moved her around from place to place for over 2,000 years. After Silas was freed, the Travellers sent Gregor and the vampire Nadia to track him down and place him back in his cell. They have also shown to desire the destruction of immortality, as they wished to cure Silas and for him to stay alive long enough for them to take his blood and use it to cure Amara. Season Five In I Know What You Did Last Summer, Gregor, with Nadia's help, possessed Matt through a spell. In True Lies, Silas' pursuit of Katherine leads him to a confrontation with Matt, where he quickly finds out he cannot control Matt with his powers. By probing Matt's mind, he finds out that Gregor is possessing him. Later, Gregor and Nadia confront Silas at the gas station where he went to get a "snack". Gregor reveals his intention of entombing Silas once again and Nadia says this is the goal of The Travellers. Before Gregor can do anything, he is killed by Nadia who reveals that she has no intention of doing what the Travellers want and has an agenda that Silas seems to benefit from. In Original Sin, Qetsiyah mentions that she and Silas were the most powerful members of a group of gifted people called The Travellers. In Monster's Ball, ''Qetsiyah reveals that the Travellers killed her, possibly because of her part in creating the Immortality Spell. She also reveals that they took the anchor to the Other Side and have been hiding it for 2,000 years. In ''Handle with Care, a couple of Travellers arrive at the location where Amara's dessicated body is hidden. They attack Damon, and Damon kills them. One of the Travellers is then used to revive and nourish Amara. In Dead Man on Campus, it is revealed by the spirit of Gregor that the Traveller's mission is to find and kill Katherine. Katherine said she hated Travellers because all they do is lie while she reveals that Nadia's grandfather was a traveller. In Fifty Shades of Grayson, Katherine reveals that her father was a Traveller, which means a magical gene runs in her family. In 500 Years of Solitude, Nadia brings Elena and Stefan to an abandoned house where they'll find a Traveller who will help Nadia save Katherine. Nadia tricks Elena and Stefan with the house full of Travellers who want dopplegangers for unknown reasons. So the Travellers corner Elena and Stefan, and takes two buckets of there blood, and let them go afterwards. A fellow Traveller teaches Katherine the spell, and later Katherine uses the spell on Elena to beccome a passenger in her body. In The Devil Inside, Mia completes the spell which gives katherine permanent control of elena's body. Katherine then kills Mia. In Total Eclipse of the heart , the traveller Sloan offers Wes money and protection and in return to have him analyze stefan and elenas blood. Members Alive *Markos (probably) *Katerina Petrova (presumably unable to use witch powers while in elenas body) *Sloan *Ivan *Dozens of unnamed members Former *Silas (Former Member, Deceased) *Qetsiyah (Former Member, Deceased) *Nadia Petrova (Former Member) Deceased *Gregor (Deceased Member) *Mia (Deceased Member) *Kristof (Deceased Member) *Rene (Deceased Member) *Mr. Petrov/Katherine's father (Deceased Member) Trivia *According to Silas, they were once referred to as ; however, he may have been merely insulting them. *According to Nadia, their main goal was to entomb Silas once again. After the death of Silas, they've turned their attention to Katherine. *Though they practice magic, they apparently do not call themselves witches or warlocks. However, the writers have described the Travellers as a sub-culture of witches.Interview with Caroline Dries (video) *They were responsible for Qetsiyah's death. *They were the guardians of the anchor to the Other Side, which they stole after they killed Qetsiyah. **They move the anchor to the Other Side (which is revealed to be the dessicated Amara) wherever they go. *They are big on spirit possesion. *Katherine stated that Nadia's grandfather was a Traveller in Dead Man on Campus, but did not specify if she was referring to her own father (Mr. Petrov) or Nadia's paternal grandfather. **In Fifty Shades of Grayson, Katherine stated her father was a traveller and a warlock. *They carry blades that are capable of killing the passengers lying within the bodies of others. *According to Mia, they are unable to access traditional magic for unknown reasons, so they have to improvise. *The Travellers seem to have a strong interest in doppelgangers. *Wes managed to team up with The Travellers to take down Damon and Enzo. Sloan wants Wes to analyze Stefan and Elena's blood. References Category:Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Groups